


Shattered

by Firenza



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Insanity, over use of italics and bold, post wkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firenza/pseuds/Firenza
Summary: No one can go so long isolated from the rest of the world without losing part of themselves.





	Shattered

Who am I?

 

No one can answer this question. No one even knows I'm here. 

 

Could they help me If they did? Would they even want to?

 

 

 

People live in this house now, but I don't think they're relatives of the old owner. I don't think he ever wrote a will, or if he did, the house wasn't in it. 

I think the youngest one can see me. Every time I watch him he stares back at me. I don't know if I am visible to the outside world or if he just likes mirrors. Probably the latter.

He's a kind boy who loves solving the little mysteries around the house. For instance, once his older sister stole some of their mother's jewelry. Even though the lad knew nothing of his sisters guilt to begin with, he managed to solve the "crime". This bothers me and I can't figure out why.

There is something else about him that bothers him: his name. Abraham, Abe for short. It's a normal name, nothing out of the ordinary, but it means something to me.

But what?

What does it mean?

 

What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean?  _What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean?  What does it mean? **What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean?**_

 

Why does it bother me? Did I know an Abraham before? Did I know someone that looked like him? Did I know a detective named Abe?

 

Detective named Abe................................. That sounds.... familiar.

But why?

Why? Why? Why? _Why? Why? Why? Why?_ **_Why? Why? Why? Why?_**

  
I feel a tear run down my cheek. I've forgotten something, no not some _thing,_ some **one**.

I want to remember. Why can't I remember?!

 

 

 

 

How long have I been here?

The family sometimes says something about 2018, but that's no help. I can't even remember when I got here.

 

 

  
How did I even get here?


End file.
